Fangirl Adventures
by Anevay
Summary: This is more of a Crackfic, my friends. It contains Doctor Who, Sherlock, Classic Sherlock Holmes, LOTR and The Hobbit. Allow me to explain: my dear friend Sarah loves all of those wonderful things, so I threw them into one story. It doesn't make sense, I promise, as there is no logic to it whatsoever, but it's entertaining! (previously The Adventures of Holmes and Watson)
1. A Birthday Wish

**DISCLAIMER: well **_**obviously **_**I don't own Doctor Who, Sherlock, LOTR **_**or **_**The Hobbit, otherwise I wouldn't be on a fanfiction site. Make sense? Good.**

A/N: Hello, Whovians, Sherlockians and LOTR fans! Greetings and welcome to my Crackfic! To explain: a crackfic (if you've seen a crack!vid on youtube) contains lots of random things that don't make any sense and don't generally fit together. There's Doctor Who, BBC Sherlock, LOTR, the Hobbit, and a few Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy references. It's random, complete nonsense, and utterly impossible, but its fun! My darling Sarah (whom I wrote it for) loves it, anyhow. She reads it all the time, so I must have done something good.

I'll post a few chapters tonight an a few tomorrow. I have the whole thing written, but I'm going to break it up into bits. Its sixteen pages, so I'm thinking about four or five chapters, maybe less. I might just post the whole thing at once (in chapters), but we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Don't hate, just give me ConCrit (helpful feedback, please). And if you don't like, no need to say so. This was a gift for my wonderful friend Sarah. She and I are the main characters (and no, the other character's name is _not _my real name).

But as usual, I'm babbling. Read on!

* * *

_A Birthday Wish_

Taking a piece of paper, she drew a TARDIS candle.

"There!" she exclaimed, "Make a wish, Sarah!"

Sarah laughed. "Blow on the paper?"

Ashlyn grinned and shrugged innocently. "I suppose you _could _do that. I meant write your wish on the paper and wish really hard—and _then_ blow for good luck."

Taking the pen, Sarah tapped it on her leg for a moment before getting that 'light-bulb' look. She scrawled a note beneath the candle. "It would be absolutely _fantastic _if this worked," she said as she finished. She sighed with a good-natured shrug, closed her eyes, and blew the paper in to the air. It fluttered up—higher and higher to the cloudy sky. They watched it slide back down as if on stairs until it came to a rest on the grass a few paces away.

Ashlyn reached for it. "What did you write?"

Sarah snatched it up, pointing a finger at her. "If you read it, it won't come true!"

Ashlyn nodded deeply, "Right! Sorry. If it does come true—"

They were cut off by a sudden, strong gust of wind and the most unbelievable sound; the most impossible sound. It was the greatest and most well-known, welcome sound ever to touch their ears. The wind continued to gust in strong bouts as the sound grew stronger, confirming their most powerful hopes. It came louder and louder, and a vague shape began to flicker in to view. Rectangular and tall in shape, and blue, it materialized to the hoarse, hard, sparkling ding—the indescribable noise of the TARDIS. The light overhead flashed as it landed, until it came in to full existence on their plane of the universe. With a sort of _thump_, it landed. The wind caressed the blue box one last time before it whispered away with a chuckle, pushing the paper on the ground towards them.

Their mouths agape, eyes wide, on hands and knees, they stared in amazement. The impossible had happened, bringing that blue box to two die-hard Whovians.

"Don't, blink, Sarah!" Ashlyn finally managed. "If we look away, it might disappear!"

Sarah gasped, a hand over her heart. Her voice was high and breathy, as if she were hyperventilating. "I think I might have a _heart attack!" _she exclaimed.

"Are we dead?" Ashlyn questioned. "We must be dead. Are we dead? We're dead." She paused. "But if we are…" she trailed off.

The door opened and a head poked out—a beautiful head of brown hair, a smile and big brown eyes. Big hair, adorable smile, and those big brown eyes sparkling like stars

"If we're dead," Ashlyn repeated, "I'm _totally _okay with it!" Sarah nodded frantic agreement.

"Doctor!" they both cried, beaming.

He smiled. "Hello!" he stepped out of the TARDIS in his blue pinstripe suit and held up his psychic paper. "Did you send me this message?"

_Doctor—come quickly. Urgent._

_Need to use your TARDIS._

_-Sarah_

The words wrote and rewrote themselves. Ashlyn snatched the paper off the grass and held it up, afraid to take her eyes off him should he vanish. The words on the paper were the same as the message on the psychic paper. She flipped it around for him to see. He nodded in satisfaction. "Well!" he said, looking between the two. "Which one of you is Sarah?"

Both of them pointed, still grinning stupidly with their mouths hanging open.

"Hello, Sarah, I'm the Doctor. What's the urgent reason you needed to use my TARDIS?" he gave it some more thought. "Actually, also: do I know you? Because," he put his psychic paper away. "I don't know you, and yet you somehow managed to contact me through my psychic paper, which is very hard to do, so you obviously know me." He waited for an answer.

Ashlyn burst out with: "We're fans."

He made a face. "Oh, like L.I.N.D.A.?"

Ashlyn pointed at Sarah: "It's Sarah's Birthday. I drew a candle on a piece of paper," she waved said paper at him, "A TARDIS candle—anything, anytime, anywhere, you know—and told her to write a wish on it. She wrote the message you got. We didn't think it would actually work."

The Doctor just looked between the two of them for a moment, considering. He stood back and opened the TARDIS door, holding it for them. "Alright, get in."

"Really?" cried Sarah enthusiastically.

Despite himself, the Doctor smiled. The thrill of time-travel to new-comers never seized to bring him joy; the adventure and the new things of the universe. He had seen it all, but the young, fresh eyes took it all in for the first time with amazement and vigor, and that was what allowed him to see it that way once more. Only in sharing the universe and its many worlds with others who hadn't seen it, who could really appreciate it like he did—could he truly appreciate its beauty again.

"Could be dangerous," he said, a warning look in his eye, though a smile still tugged at the corners of his lips.

That decided it for them. Sarah seized Ashlyn by the wrist and charged full-throttle in to the TARDIS. Not a moment later and they backed out. They ran around the blue box frantically, eyes bright while they ran their hands over it.

"Ashlyn, it's—"

"_Bigger on the inside!" _she finished.

"Time Lord technology!" squealed Sarah.

They tumbled past the grinning Doctor back inside the TARDIS.

"We're going on an _adventure!" _Sarah yelled in a British accent, while Ashlyn laughed.

"Don't touch anything!" the Doctor called as he followed, closing the door behind them. Their hands froze over the console buttons. Slowly, they folded them behind their backs sheepishly.

Donna spoke up, jerking a thumb at them. "Who are they?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor shrugged. "A couple of fresh, new, enthusiastic time travelers," he spoke in his fast, babbling way. "_Well, _I dunno, I only just met them, but they're very keen."

Sarah and Ashlyn both smiled hugely at each other, practically jumping up and down. They looked from Donna to the Doctor, waiting for him to introduce them. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "Ashlyn, Sarah, this is Donna. Donna, these are our time-traveling hitch-hikers." With his long legs, he bound up the stairs to join them at the console. He leaned over the controls with a grin of anticipation in place. "So, all of time and space, every world ever created and ever built, the entire _universe_—where do you wanna go?"

Donna joined them, smiling. The girls looked at one another across the console. "Well…" Ashlyn said. "Since its Sarah's birthday…"

"Oh, Happy Birthday!" said Donna, "How old?"

"Thanks!" Sarah beamed, "Sixteen!"

Both Ashlyn and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. The other two subsided. "Since its Sarah's Birthday and her wish, she gets to choose." She waved a hand, "And so, my dear Watson…"

"Away to London we go!" Sarah finished, "First, eh, two-thousand ten—then, Holmes, the eighteen-hundreds!"

"Eighteen-eighty, eighty-five?" suggested Ashlyn. Sarah nodded.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor checked, looking confused and a little crestfallen. They nodded. "Wow, all of time and space, the entire universe…" his words faded off. "London? Two-thousand ten?" he checked.

Sarah mouthed something to Ashlyn, to which she widened her eyes, nodded and mouthed: _I know! _They looked at him, still smiling. "We're sure." Sarah informed him.

"Alright, London it is," the Doctor submitted, "Anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Baker Street!" they cried.

He made a face. "Okay, I see what you're getting at. But girls, he—"

"Trust me, Doctor," Ashlyn interrupted.

"Alright," he said cautiously. He could see that they wouldn't be convinced. Shrugging, he flitted around the controls, touching this and pulling that. Donna was giving him that _look_—the I-know-something-you-don't look, where her eyebrows were raised and her tongue was between her teeth. He glared at her. He had a bad feeling she knew the conversation Sarah and Ashlyn had mouthed.

"Sarah, turn that—yes—Ashlyn, grab that lever and turn it clock-wise. No, don't touch that." Those were his instructions as they helped him pilot the TARDIS. The spaceship rocked about and they each grabbed something to hold on to, the Doctor with his foot on the console. Ashlyn and Sarah were laughing. _"Allons-y!" _the Doctor cried.

* * *

**Review, dear readers! Next chapter to be posted in a mo.**

**-Anevay**


	2. 221B Baker Street

**Disclaimer: nope.**

A/N: Chapter two, as promised. We'll see what reviews this gets, but I should post another few chapters tomorrow.

Read and remember, right at the bottom is that little _review _button! Takes about two seconds. Review both chapters if you so desire, for I would greatly appreciate all input.

* * *

_221B Baker Street_

With a _thump,_ they landed. "Here we are. London: April twentieth, two-thousand ten."

For a moment, no one moved. The girls were the first to react.

"Let's go, Doc!" Ashlyn cried, running for the door. Sarah grabbed him by the hand and tugged him after her. He quickly grabbed Donna's hand, taking her with him. Sarah towed them down Baker Street so that they were practically running.

Together, Ashlyn and Sarah rang the bell of 221B. A moment later, they door opened to reveal Mrs. Hudson. "Hello, can I help you?"

The girls squealed in a very fan-girl-ish way. The Doctor remained skeptical, while Donna eyed the scene critically. The girls calmed themselves. Ashlyn gestured to Sarah to do the honors. "We're here to see Sherlock Holmes. Is he in?"

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "You're in luck. He just got home. Go on up, dears." She stood back to let them in. They tried to walk in civilly, at first—several paces in, however, they gave up and charged up the stairs like raving elephants. The Doctor and Donna followed at a much more modest pace. The Doctor was frowning. Donna voiced his thoughts.

"But, Doctor, Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character."

After a pause and a nod, the Doctor said: "Well then, we better find out what's going on here." He hurried his pace. "Girls, wait for us!" he took the stairs two at a time.

Donna called: "Sarah, Ashlyn!"

On the second floor landing, the two girls were peeking with wide, glittering gazes into the sitting room of 221B. The Doctor and Donna cautiously peered in, all four of their heads in the room.

From the table, John Watson sat with his fingers hovering over the keyboard of his laptop, staring at the four people in their doorway. Form the armchair behind him, Sherlock Holmes sat in his blue dressing gown; he joined John's scrutiny of their visitors. Previously, he had been bored out of his mind and was complaining to John—now, he was quite curious. Finally, something interesting was happening.

His bright, keen eyes darted over the group of four, drawing deductions. His brow was drawn and he found significance particularly in the only man among them. The other three were open books to him, but not this man. He had old eyes—ancient, yet somehow youthful. He carried the air of a man of wisdom and experience, and so many more years than he appeared to possess.

John was simply confused. He could draw a few conclusions, but not many. The man was the head of the group, and the woman was with him. The two girls had been the ones to come see the Consulting Detective. The adults had followed. "Can we help you?" John spoke now.

The man in the blue pinstripe answered hesitantly, clearly somewhat confused. "Ah, maybe. I'm the Doctor, this is Donna, Ashlyn and Sarah. Are you Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" he addressed Sherlock.

"Yes, I'm Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock answered. "The Doctor?" he questioned, "No name?"

John agreed, "Yes, Doctor _who?"_

Sarah and Ashlyn gave fan-girl squeals. They had a silent conversation, nudging each other in the arm excitedly.

Sarah mouthed: _He said _Doctor Who!

_Wholock! _Ashlyn replied. _Our two favorite fandoms in the _same room!

_They're so beautiful! _responded Sarah.

They squealed again.

The Doctor shrugged at the question asked him. A smile was slowly making its way onto his face. "Sherlock Holmes, you say?"

"Yes," both John and Sherlock said.

The Doctor looked back at Donna, who was open-mouthed in amazement. Sarah and Ashlyn were grinning, 'I told you so' written all over their faces. "Oh, that's brilliant, that is!" he moved further in to the room and held out his hand to Sherlock. "Sherlock Holmes!" he said as he shook his hand. "You're brilliant, you are!" he turned to John and shook his hand as well. "And Dr. Watson!" he pointed at them excitedly, mouthing _'Holmes and Watson!' _to Donna and the girls. All three nodded vigorously.

"Sorry," John interrupted. "Can we help you?"

The Doctor looked around at the girls. They both smiled and stepped cautiously in to the room. Ashlyn spoke up nervously: "Could we hear some deductions, Mr. Holmes?"

John raised his eyebrows. "Uh, no—Sherlock, that's really not a good idea."

Sherlock's eyes gleamed at the challenge. "Oh, _please, _John," he said, "I've been cooped up for ages. My mind needs work." His eyes darted to Donna. He went off on a quick-paced tangent: "You type a lot, or at least you used to. You're used to sitting around and you like nice things—probably a secretary or a temp. Your mother thinks you're worthless, and as a result, you have little to no confidence in yourself, which you probably appease with food and activity of the mind."

Donna's jaw dropped.

He continued, eyes scrunched and lips pursed for a moment, "Bit overweight, but you've been running a lot and you've got a quick mind. You're clever and clearly have a lively nature."

They stood speechless, mouths open. Sherlock, enjoying the attention and exercise for his brain, kept going. John sat chewing on his cheek. Sherlock's eyes rested on Ashlyn, who blushed deeply. "The dark-haired one is infatuated with me—" she smiled happily, keeping his eye contact, visibly concurring to Sherlock's statement, "And the blonde one is clearly obsessed with John." Sarah looked away, blushing, but she was grinning. John looked around in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sherlock continued without a break, still looking at Ashlyn. "You're a writer, not much for exercise, though you obviously do some sort of recreation. You've got a knife in your pocket, so you're paranoid. You have low self-esteem, but a high opinion of yourself when you feel superior. You've got to take your stress out somehow, so you turn to chocolate." She nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"Sarah, is it?" Sherlock persisted, "You ate a muffin for breakfast by the crumbs on your shirt. At the moment, you need to use the restroom. You're very plainly the humblest person in the room, unselfish and plain in your needs, but when you obsess, it can get out of hand—you think. You're smart, a bit clumsy, and you pick at your cuticles when you get bored or anxious. You're an actress—"

"Alright, that's enough, Sherlock, I think you've proven your point," John cut him off.

Sherlock frowned, "I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are."

The Doctor held out a hand. "No, really, let him. Go ahead, Mr. Holmes. What can you deduce about me?"

Sherlock steepled his hands before his mouth, considering. "You're older than you look," he began, much slower than the others, "The Doctor. No first name, no surname? That's odd. Mysterious, even. You're not a medical doctor, or at least not primarily. A lady-killer, probably. You're very fit and slim, so you run, exercise—you see a lot of action, both in body and in mind. You're clever; I would even go so far as to call you a genius like myself."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose, "Anything else?"

"What's your name, Doctor?" he asked.

"That's not important," the Doctor said dismissively.

"He hasn't even told me," Donna jumped in.

"Oh, you are a mysterious one, Doctor," Sherlock said, rising from his seat. It was impossible to tell who was taller. "Who are you?"

"Oh," the Doctor huffed, "So many things. I've been called the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God—the stuff of legends. More men than you have tried to figure out who I am, Sherlock Holmes. I don't think even your brilliant mind and your deductions could figure it out without data."

Sherlock's lip curled in a slight smile. He held out a hand. "I hope we meet again, Doctor."

"As do I," the Doctor replied, "Sherlock Holmes."

"Please," Sherlock said, "Call me Sherlock."

"Sherlock," the Doctor grinned, trying it out. "Well, ladies, we'd better go. Don't want to keep them."

Sarah and Ashlyn shared a furtive, suspicious look. Before the Doctor or Donna could stop them, they leapt at Sherlock and John like flying squirrels. Together, they pulled John to his feet and took turns hugging him—Sarah around the neck, Ashlyn around the torso. He patted their backs hesitantly. Then Sarah planted a kiss on John's cheek, and at the same time, Ashlyn sprung up on the arm of the chair, grabbed Sherlock by the face, and fixed one on him as well. They both blinked, and by the time they turned to watch the girls go, they had already darted from the room, giggling and squealing.

"Farewell, Sherlock Holmes!" they heard Ashlyn call.

"Goodbye, John Watson!" came Sarah's shout.

Then, together: "Bye, Mrs. Hudson! Doctor, Donna, let's go! Places to go, people to see!"

Donna shook both Sherlock and John's hands, repressing her excitement, before turning to go. The Doctor saluted them both. Hands in his pockets, he followed the ladies out.

As soon as the flat door below slammed shut, John and Sherlock both hurried to the window to watch them. The girls were running down the street, babbling mindlessly, with the Doctor and Donna jogging closely behind. The girls stopped at a blue police box towards the end of the sidewalk, running around it and talking far too fast for anyone to understand. When the other two reached it, the Doctor stopped before the doors of the box and seemed to unlock it. He stepped inside, and Donna went next. Ashlyn and Sarah paused before following, and they pointed at someone watching them, laughing. They too entered the box.

"What can four people do inside a wooden police box?" John asked, confused. "How do they even fit?"

Sherlock didn't answer. He didn't how they could all fit, either; his sharp mind worked furiously, but he didn't have sufficient data to analyze properly. He barely had a theory. About any of them.

There was a ring from the bell downstairs—they both looked around at the sound. They heard Mrs. Hudson say a few brief words, then a distressed voice, and the door closed as she directed them upstairs.

"Thought he was coming up—a client! Marvelous," Sherlock rejoiced. He turned away to make himself decent.

John grinned sparsely and turned back to the window. His gaze wandered to the end of the street, searching for the blue box. He found it in time to see only a vague, blinking rectangular shape vanish in to nothing. He frowned, concentrating harder on the spot. The police box was gone. "Sherlock…" he began.

At that moment, however, their client entered, appearing anxious and concerned. He set the matter of the blue box aside. They had a client—and Sherlock was sure to offend them.

* * *

**Another two tomorrow! Thoughts?**

**Review! Takes about three seconds to write a few words and submit it. I shall send much love your way and thank you at the end of next chapter.**

**-Anevay**


	3. Holmes and Watson

**Disclaimer: don't own Doctor Who or Classic Sherlock Holmes. Neither of 'em.**

* * *

_Holmes and Watson_

When all four of them were in the TARDIS, the Doctor gave the girls a stern expression. "What was that about?"

They were still grinning stupidly. He narrowed his eyes at them. Ashlyn pursed her lips before replying: "I can give no possible explanation, Doctor—at least, not without completely confusing you."

"What?" the Doctor demanded in frustration. "What does that—"

Ashlyn held out a hand, "Like that." She slung her arm around Sarah's shoulders, "Seriously, Doc, don't ask questions. We can't answer half of them."

"Spoilers," Sarah said. She couldn't resist.

The word rang true with the Doctor. He asked no further questions. "Fine," he said, "Where to next?"

They informed him of their next desired destination.

"I can't _possibly _see how this will work," the Doctor said, spinning a knob. "But then, this is _you two_, so I shouldn't be surprised." His face revealed his confusion. "You're like—some sort of _anomalies._"

Ashlyn had a thick volume laid across her knees, while Donna and Sarah peered curiously over her shoulder. The Doctor was waiting for the time and date. "If anything, _you're _an anomaly," Sarah replied.

"That's what I told him!" Donna agreed, a huge smile on her face. The Doctor grunted with a disgruntled expression set in place. His genius, clever mind worked hard to find a conclusion about these girls.

Ashlyn continued to consult the thick book. "Let's see, which case in the careers of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H. Watson do we want?"

"John Hamish Watson," Sarah supplied with a giggle, smiling happily. "Sorry." Ashlyn just laughed.

The Doctor spoke up, "I would suggest somewhere in their earlier cases. They met in, what, eighteen eighty-one? You should probably go with somewhere around eighteen eighty, eighty-five." His face scrunched as he spoke, obviously animated.

_Wholock! _Ashlyn mouthed to Sarah. She turned businesslike again. "Alright, then, let's see—which case… should we just wing it?"

The Doctor began to fiddle with the console controls. "I've got a date in mind," he smiled secretively. Zipping around the TARDIS console, he twisted something and pointed to a knob on the other side, "Sarah, push that! Ashlyn, pump that a few times—good. Here we go!" They braced themselves, the Doctor with his trainer up on the console. The TARDIS rocked and plunged for a moment, to Ashlyn and Sarah's delighted laughing, and then abruptly, she came to a stop.

"When are we?" Sarah asked.

In reply, the Doctor gestured towards the door. Exchanging a look, the two lurched for it; when they reached it, however, Ashlyn opened the door and they had a civil moment where they bowed to one another, and then they were hurtling outside once more. The Doctor and Donna were quick to follow.

Outside, the street was bustling with carriages and people. The Doctor spoke up behind them: "London, June seventeenth, eighteen eighty-six, ten-thirty." He pointed down the street, "That, there, is 221B Baker Street, the same street we're at in, oh, a hundred and twenty-four years?" he scratched his neck thoughtfully.

The girls' mouths dropped in obvious beaming smiles. Just as he thought, they tore down the sidewalk, apologizing left and right as they hurried past people. Their clothes didn't exactly fit in, so they drew a lot of stares, but they didn't seem to mind. At the door, the four stood for a moment, absorbing the scene. The air seemed thicker than it had in the previous (later) visit, and everything almost looked duller in hue. Everything appeared dirty.

The Doctor remarked on it, eyes scrutinizing. "Not the cleanest era."

Sarah knocked on the door of 221B for the second (first?) time. For a moment, there was nothing, and then an older woman answered the door. "Yes?" she asked, looking keenly at them. They were strange.

The girls' accents would stand out, so the Doctor asked. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but is Sherlock Holmes in?"

She glanced between them. "He is. Are you clients?"

They nodded, and the Doctor elaborated, "_Well_, sort of."

Mrs. Hudson showed them up. "Holmes, you have guests," she announced. "I hope you're presentable." With a severe, reproving stare, she left them.

Sherlock Holmes stood partially turned towards them at the window looking down to Baker Street in all his lean, tall glory. Just as the stories said, he was rather over six feet tall; those piercing eyes saw everything, and he did indeed have cheekbones, a jaw and a nose all quite as sharp as his eyes. His hair was dark and ruffled, curled more in some places than others. He was handsome, in his own way, carrying the air of decision, determination and superiority. He was also, as in the stories, very cordial with his words and manner.

He held out a hand stained with chemicals and acid, and the Doctor shook it. His grip was firm. "Please, sit," Holmes gestured to a spare sofa. Seated in an armchair behind him was Dr. Watson, built like a soldier and graced with the ability to pull off a mustache. His hair was light and his manner quiet, though keen. His gaze showed interest.

"We won't take but a minute of your time, Mr. Holmes," the Doctor replied, allowing the ladies to seat themselves. "Your intellect is quite well-known throughout London, you see, and I believe you've picked yourself up a few fans." He gestured to the girls seated on the sofa and then himself with a slight grin, "We were wondering if we could trouble you for a deduction or two. I'm the Doctor, this is Donna, and those two are Sarah and Ashlyn."

Sherlock Holmes tilted his head. His dark, keen eyes flitted between them. He posed a question, "The Doctor, sir?"

The Doctor inclined his head, "Just the Doctor."

He went off on his deductions: "I shall be brief. You are not from this time, Doctor—none of you. Your clothes are those of which I have never seen before. Your companions are dressed as eccentrically as yourself, although your attire has a more timeless essence to it, as do you yourself. One of the two girls is a writer, the other is a part time writer, though more of an artist and actress. Donna is a secretary, traveling with you. And you, Doctor," he paused, "You run, you travel, and you never look back. You have experience and serious regrets. You have no name. Doctor who?" his brows were drawn in. He seemed determined to get to the bottom of it.

The four exchanged amazed expressions. "Not important, Mr. Holmes," replied the Doctor. "You were right on the dot, though, so I've got to say, I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Holmes replied. He stuck a hand behind him, "Watson, hand me my pipe, would you?"

Watson complied. "What are you a doctor _of, _sir?" he posed his own question.

Holmes puffed away on his pipe as the Doctor answered, "Oh, multiple things. Not really a doctor of one thing, actually; more of an overall healer."

"Of the universe?" supplied Holmes.

Sarah and Ashlyn were watching the scene unfold with awe, smacking each other in the arm. The original Sherlock Holmes had a more open mind about time travel than present-day Sherlock? The Doctor was surprised. "Yes, that's a very good way to put it."

Watson looked doubtful. "What do you mean, Holmes? A doctor of the universe?"

"I don't suppose your mind is open to such things, Watson, but I believe that these four are time travels, if I am not much mistaken." He seated himself across from his friend.

Watson looked over the four and turned an incredulous stare on Holmes. "You can't be serious, Holmes! Time travelers?"

"Come now, my dear Watson, what have I always said? My philosophy is that once you have ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true. I have eliminated all other possibilities, and all that now stands is time travel. It is not impossible," he added. "In the future, we may very well posses such capabilities with more advance devices."

The Doctor was overjoyed. "You are brilliant, Mr. Holmes, you really are."

Sarah and Ashlyn were beaming. "Absolutely amazing!" whispered Ashlyn. Sarah nodded wholehearted agreement. Donna could only shake her head.

"You flatter me," Holmes smiled, and like many people, he too was touched by the flattery.

"If it's not too much to ask, Mr. Holmes," Ashlyn interjected, "Could we get you two to sign a few things?"

He looked surprised, but complied. Ashlyn held out her thick leather-bound book. "I have all of Dr. Watson's chronicles on your cases," she explained, nodding acknowledgment to Watson. Holmes signed the inside, and then passed it to Watson. He looked up at Holmes in surprise.

"It's your writing, my dear boy, not mine. She wants you to sign it as well, and I have to say that it's only right." Watson was surprised, although definitely pleased. He signed beside Holmes. He then took the book in his hands, weighing it and studying it dubiously. Holmes wasn't at all surprised by the impressive book; he was more interested than anything, peering curiously at the pages.

"A fine volume," he said, handing it back to her. He and Watson signed a folded piece of paper for Sarah. "Is that all?" he asked, lounging back in his chair and puffing on his pipe once more.

They rose. "Yes, thank you," Donna said, deciding to speak up.

Holmes nodded courteously. "Thank _you_ for coming by. You've been very insightful. Do stop by again sometime, Doctor, when you're in the area." He smiled.

"I think I will," the Doctor replied, holding out a hand to shake both his and Watson's. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Holmes." The two girls and Donna shook their hands as well.

The four exited the room. When the flat door closed quietly downstairs, Holmes and Watson both rose to peer out the window after them. "Time travel, my dear Holmes?" exclaimed Watson again, "How preposterous! Are you sure?"

"Oh yes," Holmes replied easily, "Quite sure. Watch closely, Watson, you'll enjoy this."

Through the smoke and steam of mid-day Baker Street, Holmes and Watson observed the foursome—they approached and stepped inside a blue police box much too small to hold all of them.

"I say, how is that possible, Holmes?"

"I suspect it's bigger on the inside," Sherlock Holmes replied with a smile.

Before Watson could exclaim at this, there came a piercing hoarse sound and right before their eyes, the blue box vanished slowly, blinking, into thin air until it was no more and the sound faded away. "Extraordinary!" Watson cried.

"Indeed, my dear Watson."

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? ConCrit? Review!**

**Thanks/responses: **

**Thanks to **Seanchow806Napoleonic **for favoriting!**

**Also thanks to **keepcalmandfangirlon **reviewing :) (Love your name, by the way).**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to do that! Much love. **

**Well reader, you know what to do! REVIEW!**

**Another chap upcoming.**

**-Anevay**


	4. Bilbo

**Disclaimer: ah nope, don't own LOTR either. Or The Hobbit. Sigh. Nor do I own Martin Freeman, for that matter, though he is **_**brilliant**_**.**

A/N: Well here we are! On to Middle Earth! This chapter is longer because honestly, it's probably my favorite one.

Read away!

* * *

_Middle Earth - Bilbo_

"Middle Earth?" the Doctor questioned incredulously.

"It'll work, right, Sarah?"

"It should."

The two girls nodded with certainty as they agreed. The Doctor raised his eyes to the sky. The pair grew more confusing by the second. First Sherlock Holmes, now Middle Earth?

"Like, Lord of the Rings?" he continued.

They nodded, heads bobbing.

He shook his own head. "Might as well give it a try," he murmured, "And I will not be surprised if it works. In fact," he changed his statement, all the while piloting his ship, "I'm almost counting on it to work." He pointed at them, "You two don't make any _sense_."

Their lips spread in broad smiles. "I don't think we're supposed to," Sarah said cheerfully.

The TARDIS rocked for a moment, throwing them around, before coming to a stop. He still had his dirty, cream-colored trainer up on the console and Ashlyn stuck her foot up beside his. She had the same shoes, only they were kept squeaky clean. He stared down at their matching shoes, frowning and nearly going cross-eyed in his examination of confusion. She smiled creepily at him. Sarah put red high-top trainers up on the other side, also smiling rather creepily at him. His mouth floundered for a moment, eyes darting between them, until he just shook his head and put his foot down.

He turned on the scanner; they crowded around him to see what it showed outside. The TARDIS seemed to be parked in a clump of bushes, so there wasn't much to see. Ashlyn and Sarah, naturally, took the incentive to be the ones to venture out the door. The Doctor protested, "Don't wander off! Wait!" he hollered. "Oh, _every time!" _he moaned as they bolted out the door. "I always say don't wander off—don't leave the TARDIS until its safe…" Donna rolled her eyes.

"They're excited!" she said as they quickly followed the girls.

He pushed brambles from his face, climbing free of the bushes surrounding them. He spit leaves from his lips, looking disgruntled. "They could get hurt!" he exclaimed, "There are a handful of creatures out there, and they could run in to any one of them! Here, I'm practically useless. All I've got is a screwdriver. That won't work on, on—" he stuttered and gestured to the leafy green nature around them. "Against goblins and-and—"

"Wood?" Donna suggested. He glared at her so she changed her suggestion: "Orcs?"

The Doctor swallowed and nodded, trying not to show fear. "Well, yeah. Lord of the Rings fan, Donna?" he asked in passing. "I can't believe we're in Middle Earth. These girls are-are _impossible—_it doesn't make any sense!" he stopped, groaning. There was no sign of the girls. "What did I say, I said don't wander off—that's always the first thing I try to tell them, and what's the first thing they do? They _wander _off!" he shook his head, "Every time… Sarah! Ashlyn!"

"Girls!" Donna said loudly.

Pushing through the tangled bushes, they finally found the pair. They were spying on a group of what appeared to be dwarves—and a tall, gray-bearded man with a staff. The Doctor pointed, "Its _Gandalf! _Are we in _The Hobbit?_" he smiled.

"Shhh!" Sarah and Ashlyn hushed him.

He made a wounded face. The girls waved him off. "We're just going to follow them for a while!" Sarah whispered, "We won't get too far."

"Fine, but don't interfere!" the Doctor replied, jabbing his finger at them. "Stay out of trouble, you hear me? Back at the TARDIS in an hour!"

They waved them away distractedly. "Sure, sure, Doc," Ashlyn said. She smiled at him before turning back to watch the questing group. Ashlyn and Sarah exchanged open-mouthed expressions of happiness. "Oh my heavens, he's so beautiful," Ashlyn hissed.

"_So _beautiful!" agreed Sarah, "It feels weird saying it because he's _right behind us." _They giggled quietly. "We're so creepy, Sherlock!"

"That's okay," Ashlyn replied. They laughed. "I'm surprised we haven't exploded yet." They resumed their contagious laughter.

The Doctor and Donna returned, resigned, to the TARDIS to wait, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. Donna had the same thought. "Is it smart to leave them out there alone?" she asked him quietly, glancing back at them. They were giggling to themselves.

"I can train the scanner on them," he replied with a grin. "I'll know what they're up to. I need to dig up an old tool of mine before we follow them around Middle Earth."

Ashlyn and Sarah crouched behind the tree; they had been watching them move, for the most part. Creepy, maybe, but what more could they do? At least, that was what they thought before—now they had a plan. Roughly. It was probably a bad idea, but it was also an excellent idea. In their minds it was, anyway.

"Ready?" Ashlyn hissed

Sarah took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly let it out. "Ready!" she agreed.

They took off, yelling: "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

The thirteen dwarves, the Hobbit and the Wizard all turned in surprise. Gandalf frowned. "Yes?" he asked slowly. The two strange girls ran towards him at full speed. The dwarves picked up their weapons, but Gandalf motioned for them to lower their tools. The pair was unarmed. They halted in front of him and doubled over, panting, as if they had come a long way. The brunette held out a piece of paper; Gandalf studied it closely, smoke gusting out of his long pipe. After reading it, he examined them with his ancient eyes. They seemed to look up at him with a sort of awe. "We'll be leaving shortly," he informed them, motioning to the part of dwarves and the Hobbit.

They nodded. "Five minutes," the blonde said.

His head dipped in apparent agreement, "Bilbo!"

Bilbo frowned and moved forward hesitantly. The girls were giving him weird looks. Gandalf handed him the paper and motioned to him while looking at the girls. Bilbo went to read it—the two girls stepped closer to him and he looked up. "Can I—?"

"_Go!" _the blonde one said emphatically.

They bent over, each taking a side, and hauled him over their shoulders. They proceeded to run.

It took the dwarves a moment to react—they were non-pulsed by the sudden actions of the pair of girls. With a battle cry, the dwarves snatched their weapons up and charged after them.

"Why do you sit and watch as they carry him away?" Thorin demanded of Gandalf.

He pointed after them with his pipe. "They asked to borrow him."

Thorin sprinted after them with the other dwarves. "We'll bring him back!" one of the girls yelled. "Promise!" they cried together.

Bilbo, from his perspective, bumped and racked between them, balanced precariously on their shoulders. The dwarves were screaming their battle cries as they followed the girls in a hoard of angry, dirty creatures. Bilbo, confused and unworried, read over the paper they had given Gandalf.

"Dear Gandalf…" he read slowly to himself through his bumpy ride. "We know you're a powerful Wizard and could probably… stop, us if we did not ask for your permission. We would like to borrow Bilbo…" his eyebrows rose, "For a few minutes… we'll return him unharmed before you continue on your way." He pursed his lips, considering, murmuring: "Sounds fair enough…" Gandalf wouldn't have let them run off with him if he wasn't confident they could get him back.

He waved the dwarves off. "It's alright! We'll just be a minute!"

"Yeah!" agreed one girl quickly, shouting breathily.

"We're just borrowing him!" cried the other.

All thirteen dwarves, confused, came to a stop and let the girls scurry off with their burglar. "Bilbo?" called Kili. Unsure of what to do, the dwarves remained where they were, unmoving.

"They're not following anymore," Bilbo informed them, "Could I maybe walk now?"

They halted and, gently, put him back on the ground. He dusted himself off. "Thank you," he said with great dignity, briskly. "Now, what's all this about?"

"Well…" the darker haired one started.

"We wanted to meet you…" said the blonde. She smiled. "We're, er, admirers."

For a moment, Bilbo said nothing. He shifted his hairy feet. Then: "Admirers?" two heads bobbed, grinning. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

They shared a glance. "Multiple reasons," said the dark-haired girl. "But they don't matter. We have a few… requests for you, Bilbo, if you don't mind."

They seated themselves on a log. Bilbo joined them so that they were now at equal height. "Requests? What kind of requests?"

"Nothing much," said the blonde. She held out her hand. "I'm Sarah, and this is Ashlyn."

He shook their hands and the darker haired girl, Ashlyn, spoke. "For one, we would like you to, ah, sign some things for us."

"Sign?"

"Yes," Sarah said. She held out a dark colored, folded paper which, unknown to Bilbo, had his face on it. "Sign that portion there, please." He did so and repeated the process with Ashlyn. They were about to voice their last requests when a lone orc stumbled around a tree. It didn't spot them immediately—its back was to them. They shrank back in fear.

"Bilbo," Sarah said under her breath. "Use the sword while its back is turned!"

Shocked, cowering little Bilbo silently moved forward. Sting slithered from its scabbard. The orc turned. Quickly and clumsily, Bilbo stuck his sword through it. The ugly creature fell to the ground with a piercing cry. Further back, more orcs could be heard—Sting was glowing blue.

Bilbo stood frozen in a panicky fear, unsure what to do. Ashlyn and Sarah jumped forward and seized him by the arms, picking him up and carrying him away in an awkward, scampering lope. _He's adorable! _Sarah mouthed to Ashlyn as they ran for their lives.

Ashlyn didn't have the breath to respond, but she completely agreed. All she could do was nod.

As they neared the dwarves, they set Bilbo on his feet so he could maintain his dignity. For a moment, he fumbled with Sting in his grip. Sarah gladly took his sword and she and Ashlyn each grabbed one of his hands to get him moving. "Orcs!" the trio cried together. "An orc pack is coming!"

The dwarves turned. "What?" Thorin demanded. "Did you—"

"No, Thorin," Bilbo defended them quickly as they halted before them, "They didn't set us up. They saved my life back there."

The group of dirty dwarves glanced between the girls. Thorin nodded his thanks. "Then you have my gratitude."

The breathless pair waved it off. "You might want to get ready," Sarah said. "We heard an orc pack."

"Who are you two?" Balin questioned them.

Bilbo introduced them. "This is Sarah and Ashlyn." The dwarves nodded in acknowledgment. Ashlyn saluted tiredly at her name. Sarah waved a hand and bobbed her head.

"While we'd love to stay and help you fight a pack of orcs," Ashlyn said, "I'm pretty sure you can handle it. We would just get in the way."

The Doctor exploded through a clump of bushes with a sword in his hand. He glared at them. "What did I tell you about interfering?" he roared.

The dwarves automatically raised their weapons, but Sarah frantically waved her hands to soothe them. "He's a friend!" she exclaimed, "He came looking for us."

"Sorry, Doc," Ashlyn said shamefacedly.

The orc pack was drawing nearer. The Doctor strode forward; he looked quite heroic in his blue pinstripe suit, carrying a sword. And attractive. "Come on, you two," he said, pointing the tip of his sword at them, "We're going back to the TARDIS. Now."

The sound of the orcs was drawing nearer. The Doctor ushered the girls back, and they tugged Bilbo with them. Behind the dwarves, Sarah stuck Bilbo's sword point first in the ground for a moment. She and Ashlyn bent down and, one on either side, kissed his cheeks. His face colored. "Last request," Sarah said, "A hug."

Nearly kneeling, she hugged him. He returned the embrace hesitantly at first. "Thanks, Bilbo," she said cheerfully. She stood.

Ashlyn got down and embraced him tightly. "Bye, Bilbo." She stuck Sting back in his hand. "Good luck."

The Doctor waved them ahead of him. He smiled, "Good luck, Bilbo Baggins!" The girls waved happily at him. The Doctor pointed with his sword, _"Allons-y!"_

"Goodbye," Bilbo waved.

Sarah and Ashlyn sprinted through trees and bushes with the Doctor on their tail, sword waving wildly. "Go faster!"

They picked up the pace, sprinting hard. The Doctor's long legs carried him past them. A wandering orc ran, squawking, into their path. The Doctor cut him down quickly. Another minute of tiring sprinting and they arrived at the TARDIS, diving inside and almost falling to the floor. The Doctor quickly jumped the TARDIS forward with a hard jolt. Ashlyn and Sarah fell to the floor at the movement. Donna, in the seat beside the console, managed to stay upright.

The girls sat on the floor of the TARDIS, breathing hard. After a moment, they looked at each other, grinning goofily. "That was fun!"

* * *

**So? Thoughts, ConCrit, etc – Review, dear readers!**

**I honestly love Bilbo. I can't watch him get all demonic in LOTR anymore. It **_**hurts!**_

**You know what to do – tell me what you think! REVIEW! (:**

**-Anevay**


	5. The Fellowship

**Disclaimer: no, no I do not own anything I write about – presently.**

A/N: Brief chapter, fast read. Enjoy!

* * *

_Middle Earth – the Fellowship_

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed as she landed. "I don't know _why _I keep taking you two places, but we've jumped forwards in Middle Earth. Now, this time, no interference! You got it?" he demanded. They sighed deeply, nursing their disappointment. "You can spy on Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Mary, Pippen—I'll set the TARDIS on their course so we can save time finding them." He proceeded to do so. She rocked and tipped momentarily, passengers doing the same. She was coming to a stop—

Eight figures began to materialize as the TARDIS parked. "No, no, _no_!" the Doctor cried, trying desperately to change her course. She seemed determined and set, however, (she was obviously on the girls' side), and she parked, bringing with her landing the Fellowship of the Ring.

The Fellowship immediately began to yell, lost and shocked—Gimli smashed his axe into one of the twisting pillars of the TARDIS. Legolas had his bow up, Aragorn and Boromir had their sword at the ready. The Hobbits were grouped behind them, scampering and confused.

"Hey!" the Doctor yelled indignantly as Gimli tore his axe free with a grunt. "My TARDIS!" the Doctor complained. They were screaming and yelling, the Doctor trying desperately to calm them. Legolas fired towards the Doctor, who ducked. He glared at the console, "Thanks for this, dear, really helpful."

Ashlyn and Sarah were whispering in quiet screams: "Hott man flesh! Hott elf flesh! Hobbitses!"

"_Oi!"_ Donna screamed, "You lot, quit it! Quiet down! Gimli, put your axe down! Smashing things is not going to help you. All of you, _weapons down!"_

Swords, bow and axe clattered to the floor. They quieted.

The Doctor, Sarah and Ashlyn all looked at Donna in amazement. Ashlyn and Sarah were grinning and smacking one another on the arms again. "Thank you, Donna," the Doctor said, smiling. She shrugged modestly, though she was smiling smugly. She winked at the girls.

"What is this place?" Boromir demanded.

"_Well, _that's a broad question, isn't it?" the Doctor said, head tilting, smiling. Hands in his pockets and teetering on his feet, he introduced them, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. These are my companions: Donna is the ginger woman who just yelled at you—good thing you listened to her, too—and these are my hitch-hikers, Ashlyn and Sarah. They're a bit excitable."

And indeed, they were practically bouncing up and down, mouths open in silent screams. The Fellowship eyed them. "Where are we?" Aragorn asked, much calmer than Boromir.

"_Well_, Aragorn, like I said, that's a broad question."

Aragorn stared. "How do you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't?" the Doctor replied.

"Who are you?" Gimli broke in, "I demand you return us to whence we were! We've got a mission to complete!" he blustered.

"Yes, yes you do," the Doctor beamed, "And I'll return you to that as soon as you hug the girls. Otherwise, they'll nag me until the end of time." Sarah and Ashlyn crept forward. Mary and Pippen were the first step forward and eagerly receive theirs. Frodo and Sam accepted theirs next—they hugged Sam a little tighter than the others, and patted Frodo on the head with pursed lips.

Legolas and Aragorn were next. Upon hugging _these _two, the girls held on tightly and closed their eyes while smiling happily. They felt creepy, but they didn't really care—it was _Aragorn _and _Legolas. _There was no shame in hugging them creepily.

Boromir patted them on the back hesitantly, unsure what was going on. Gimli folded his arms stubbornly. The girls put their hands on their hips. "Please, Gimli?" Sarah asked, folding her hands together before her. "We're admirers!"

He blustered and bustled for a moment, grumbling, and in the end his arms came down. He ended up hugging the girls just like everyone else, muttering: "Fine, fine." Legolas hid a smile.

"Alright!" the Doctor exclaimed as the giggling Sarah and Ashlyn hid behind the console. "I'll get you back to where you were, shall I? Good to meet you, gentlemen, and good luck," he smiled and flung a switch. The TARDIS began to vanish around them, leaving the Fellowship behind.

"So much for no interference," Donna said.

The Doctor sighed, sitting back on the little couch beside her. "It's you two," he said, pointing at the girls for the thousandth time. "She likes you."

"The TARDIS likes us?" Sarah asked. He nodded. They danced around the console, making noises. They went into the _Doctor Who_ theme song.

"Fan girls," the Doctor murmured. "That's what you are: you're fan girls."

"Oh, yes," Ashlyn beamed.

* * *

**Yes, yes we are fangirls.**

**Well, really short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What's next? Well, you review, of course!**

**-Anevay**


	6. Mount Doom

**Disclaimer: let me see… no.**

A/N: This chapter requires a little more explanation – now, my friend and I were quite concerned as to what happened to dear Sting at the end of LOTR, cause you see, you don't know whether Frodo or Sam retrieve it after the Ring and Smeagle fall into Mount Doom. You see our dilemma?! So we decided to save him. Sting, I mean, not Frodo or Sam. They're fine. If you happen to know the fate of Sting, please let me know so that my fears may be calmed!

Anyway, read, my dears!

* * *

_Middle Earth – Mount Doom_

"One more place?" Sarah begged.

He studied them critically. They had turned their puppy dog eyes on them. "Oh, alright, fine," he groaned, "Where?"

"Still Middle Earth," Sarah began, "But jump to where they throw the ring in Mount Doom."

Before the Doctor could object, Ashlyn elaborated, "Hang the TARDIS _over _Mount Doom, and we'll watch them throw the ring in. See…" she took a deep breath.

Sarah took over for her, "We want to save Sting."

"Save Sting?" he asked.

"Well, at the end of Lord of the Rings," said Sarah, "They throw the ring in, and Smeagle goes in too, but we have no idea if Sam has Sting when he has to practically carry Frodo out of there—if he forgets Sting and leaves him there, or if he falls in to the lava of Mount Doom, which is _unacceptable." _Ashlyn's chin bobbed in agreement. "We just wanna save Sting! That's Bilbo's sword!"

"That's dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't you say all of this could be dangerous when you first picked us up?" Ashlyn reminded him.

It seemed like ages since he'd picked them up. He consented, "Well, yes, but that does not mean you need to place yourselves in danger."

"Then come with us," Sarah said. "We'll just peek in and see where Sting is, and if he's falling into Mount Doom, we'll pop the TARDIS in and save him, and if he's just lying there, we'll jump forward a bit and then zip in, grab him, and zip out. Easy."

"Exactly," Ashlyn put in.

Donna had her arms folded, leaning on the rail. They waited for him to make a decision. He spun a dial, pushed a few buttons and spun the wheel—they exchanged expectant glances. The usual bumpy ride occurred; this time, he was the first one out, sword in hand. They waited, watching the door. He stuck his head in a moment later, "Well, _allons-y, _you two!"

They had little spasm attacks for a time before hurtling after him.

It was howling and windy outside. The air was putrid and hot. They stood before the entrance to Mount Doom—inside the mountain, Frodo and Smeagle were both going over the outstretching platform over the lava. Sam bent over the ledge to save Frodo, discarding Sting. It lay on the ground, gleaming in the hot light of the burning lava.

The Doctor ducked back in the TARDIS. Ashlyn and Sarah followed suit, all three coughing when they were back inside. "It's putrid out there!" the Doctor exclaimed, flashing forward in time two minutes. The three hurried back out under Donna's worried eyes.

Frodo and Sam could be spotted hurrying away, where they would get stranded on a higher rock to be rescued by eagles. The Doctor led the way into Mount Doom with the girls on his heels. Sure enough, there was Sting.

"Get it!" the Doctor pointed.

Sarah and Ashlyn ducked in; the heat was searing. They shielded their eyes. Mount Doom was due to explode any moment. Sarah seized the handle of Sting.

The lava rose higher, sure to envelope them any moment.

Ashlyn seized Sarah, pulling her to safety. The Doctor grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts and pushed them ahead of him. They rushed to the safety of the TARDIS, rolling inside.

The Doctor immediately darted to the console as Ashlyn slammed the door shut behind him and Sarah collapsed to the ground with Sting safely in her grip. The TARDIS jolted, however, and Ashlyn too fell to the ground beside Sarah, both panting.

"Home sweet TARDIS," Ashlyn sighed when it stopped.

Sarah gripped Sting tightly, turning it over in her hands, "Safe and sound."

"You three are _bonkers_," Donna said, shaking her head. "You risked your life for a sword."

"_Sting!"_ Ashlyn and Sarah corrected.

* * *

**Sting is very important!**

***3 For Reviewing AND Favoriting, thanks to: Steefwaterbutter twice over! The double review is much appreciated and you are much loved for doing so ^O^ you just became my favorite person of FFnet. In response to your review: yes, yes it is. That's why it's more of a Crackfic hah. Very weird. Oh well :D**

**So – thoughts, ConCrit, compliments, etcetera. I won't bite, really.**

**REVIEW (:**

**-Anevay**


	7. Home

**Disclaimer: still don't own Doctor Who, in case you were wondering.**

A/N: Ah, here we are, at the end!

* * *

_Back Home_

"Aren't you going to ask where we are?" the Doctor asked breathlessly, smiling.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"When are we?" Ashlyn added.

Tiredly, he moved over to them. Ashlyn leaned against the rail beside Sarah so he could pull open the doors. "Look at that!" he said, beaming, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

The TARDIS was parked over a nebula: the center was almost teal, surrounded by veins in gold, blue, green and orange. Around it was glittering space, stars out in the distance. All was silent and calm.

"Woah," Sarah breathed.

"Fantastic!" Ashlyn murmured.

"It's the Cavestar Nebula," he said, "No human knows about it. Not yet, anyway. You will in a hundred years or so."

A minute later and the pair were leaning against the doors, feet hanging out the TARDIS; steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands. They sipped contentedly, Sting lying on the ground beside them. Donna and the Doctor joined them after some time, Donna drinking tea. All four squished in the entrance to stare down at the nebula.

"Well," Donna said after a refreshing drawn on her tea. "That was eventful."

The other three nodded, making various noises of agreement. "Tired, girls?" the Doctor asked. They nodded like small children. "Time to go home, I think."

Inside, they were saddened by the thought, but they knew it was time. The Doctor needed only look at their faces to see the confirmation. They were dirty and tired. They talked quietly for several minutes before the Doctor stood. The girls took this as a signal and closed the doors, rising.

They moved to the console to help in their last jump in the TARDIS. The Doctor directed them to their tasks and set to his. "There you go!" he exclaimed as the TARDIS began to jolt and move. "We're off!"

They grinned at his enthusiasm. He held a lever, foot up on the console. The girls could only giggle happily at it, trying not to stare—unsuccessfully. The TARDIS rocked and shook, pushing her passengers around, and the Doctor kept right on grinning. She came to land particularly hard, throwing them sideways. He patted her. "She doesn't want to see you go," he observed. Both girls set a hand on her, saying goodbye.

Sarah and Ashlyn cast fond eyes over the TARDIS. The center of the console bobbed up and down for a moment, as if purring.

Sarah held Sting out to the Doctor. "Keep him here in the TARDIS. He'll be safe. Besides, it wouldn't make any sense out there," she grinned. The Doctor took him with a nod and leaned him against the console.

The Doctor led the way, with Donna at the back and the girls in the center. He opened the doors and they stepped out to the exact place that had been, probably only moments before. It was strange—it felt like days.

In a sudden spur of nostalgia, both girls threw their arms around Donna.

"Oh!" she laughed softly. The Doctor looked wounded. Donna rubbed their backs, embracing them in return. "It's alright. Maybe we'll come pick you up again sometime. Go on a trip or two," she glanced quickly at the Doctor. He nodded fractionally, so as to not let the girls see. They were tearful. "There, there."

"Thanks, Donna," Sarah said thickly.

"Yeah, we'll miss you," Ashlyn added.

The Doctor was still frowning, brows drawn down in confusion. "We'll miss you, too," Donna said, pulling them back. "You really took us on an adventure," she laughed.

"Yeah!" cheered Sarah, then, in a British accent: "On an _adventure!"_

The Doctor was attempting to appear unaffected, so he didn't see Ashlyn slam into him, arms securing around his torso. His smile returned and he chuckled a bit, arms around her small frame. "Real huggers, the both of you," he said. Ashlyn just nodded against his chest. His long-fingered hands rubbed her consolingly.

Sarah took her turn, holding him with just as much vigor. "Happy Birthday, Sarah," he said. "Thanks for writing that message."

"Thank you for answering it," Sarah replied thickly, "Really. Thank you so much."

He laughed, soothing her. "One day, you'll have to explain yourselves to me."

They beamed at the thought. It was a hopeful idea. "I'm not sure we could, Doc," Ashlyn said, grinning, "But we could certainly try."

The foursome stood in silence for a moment. "Well, goodbye, Doctor. Goodbye, Donna," Ashlyn said. "Thank you." Sarah was too upset to say anything; she could only bob her head. The two threw an arm around one another's shoulders.

Donna smiled, "Bye." She slipped back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned to follow and looked back. He beamed. "Goodbye."

Ashlyn and Sarah waved. They gazed after his blue-pinstripe clad figure, his fabulous hair, soaking it all in—until the doors closed, cutting off their view of him. They didn't close their eyes as the light overhead began to flash. The wind stirred. The blue police public call box blinked between there and another place, anywhere in the world, winking at them as it faded out. The blue died away, the wonderful noise weakened, growing fainter and fainter until it was gone. The wind dwindled to a breeze.

They stood there in silence for what seemed an eternity; they then plopped back down on the ground beside that very same paper. "Well," Ashlyn said, "Now what do we do with our lives?"

"I don't know," Sarah said quietly.

"Traveling with the Doctor changes you, my dear Watson," Ashlyn said, lying back on the ground spread-eagle. "It fulfills all your dreams, changes your view on life, the world and the universe—on most things—and makes you realize that you suck compared to that man. We have wasted our entire lives not being his companions. Not doing _anything _productive."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Well _that's_ depressing!"

"I'm not done yet," she laughed, raising her head up off the grass for a moment. "Traveling with the Doctor, even for a moment, even for a second or two in time, changes you. It makes you realize that there's more to do with your life. That the world is beautiful and terrible, but you can make a difference. If you take it in the right way, it can change you, pushing you into action!"

Sarah nodded slowly. "You're right. We've discussed this before. I just never really _felt _it until now. But that's because…" the enormity of what they had done finally sunk in. "We traveled with _the Doctor!"_

The squealing commenced.

"I'm tired," Sarah said, lying back beside her friend, "We should probably go home."

Before Ashlyn could reply, the wind picked up and a distant sound traveled with it. Their ears perked up. They sat up quickly. "Is that—?" Sarah began in disbelief.

That wonderful TARDIS flickered back in to being, light flashing, noise blaring and wind caressing it. She parked with that magnificent thumping clunk of a sound_. _The little blue box was back.

The Doctor's face appeared, holding the door open. His lips broke into a beaming smile, teeth gleaming. "Hello!" he exclaimed.

"_Doctor!" _the Whovians cried.

"_Allons-y!"_

And so it began again.

* * *

**And it ends, but not really, because it begins once more! If I get enough requests to post more fics like this one, I may write the next one I'm working on for my friend, but we'll see how the responses/reviews are over time.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**

**Much love, readers!**

**-Anevay**


End file.
